Looks Like You
by PaiChan33
Summary: "When she cried, I always took her in my arms and streek her soft blond hair. The sight of her crying is exactly seeing Alicia crying again, right after she told me about the heart attacks." Bass never really let go of his dead wife. The underlying reason of Bass' over-protectiveness of his daughter, Tina.


Looks Like You

**Pairing/s:** Alicia.A/Bass.A

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: First Alicia/Bass fic in history. It's not too sad, I guess. Anyway, enjoy. Don't forget to R&R. This is happening in ****_Dead Or Alive 5._**

* * *

Sun was already setting down. I sigh as I stared at it. It was really beautiful; not that I took in nature's prettiness. I didn't really care, but she did.

I really don't look into the past, do I?

_She_ loved it. She loved anything that had to do with nature; that's why I loved her._ Nature is like a daughter, Bassie. She deserves to be treated with love, we also need to look after it. Do you understand?_ Bassie. I longed to hear her beautiful voice in my ears, just one more time. _Alicia_. My beautiful, caring, _dead_ wife who encouraged me through my wrestling. She was there for every match, every win, every defeat, she was there. Telling me that I'd kick some ass later on or that I just literally kicked ass.

I loved her so much. She was so beautiful with her long blond hair, her bright blue eyes, her flawless skin and her perfect voice. My heart aches a bit. She sang for me after every match. We acted like the perfect couple, and I couldn't help but wonder of how I got so lucky. She was beautiful in every ways but I just... wasn't. _Don't ever say that again, Bassie! You're so handsome, you should be just like them models!_ I chuckle a bit. Alicia always saw the good side in things. Like that time she told me that she was pregnant, no, that_ we_ were pregnant. At first, I was mortified. The idea of being a father never crossed my mind. But being a parent with Alicia was just a bag of happiness.

We called her_ Christina._

It was completely her idea. _Christina, Bassie. The Christ himself sent her to us and I want to thank him. Isn't she the most beautiful thing? We could always call her Tina for short. Or even Christie! No, wait... Tina. Definitely Tina._ And that was that. Alicia even said that she looked like me, but I knew that wasn't true. Her hair, eyes, skin, nose, lips...her mother. A copy of her mother, but with shorter, spikier hair. We were so happy. She'd watched Tina walk for the first time. Watched Tina potty train. Watched Tina play with her first puppy. Watched Tina get her sixth birthday cake. Those were the happy days, those days where I didn't force a smile to others to get them to leave me alone.

When she told me about the heart attacks, I nearly choked on my saliva and died.

She said she started having them after Tina's fourth birthday._ I went to see the doctor and asked him and he told me that I had a series of unknown heart attacks caused by unknown origins. It was horrible, Bassie. My heart was beating so quickly, I felt so dizzy. I hate this. I never wanted this and will never want to. Please Bassie... I'm sorry I scared you..._

Tina broke my heart when Alicia died.

She never wanted to speak to me, never looked at me the same way. I knew that part of her blamed me for her mother's death, and that comes second to what hurt the most. She'd never allow me to hug her, to kiss her goodnight like she usually did. She'd call Alicia's sister to pick her up from school and she basically begged her to live with her.

That was what I had to endure for _three years._

It was awful, wrestling was never the same. Even if fans were screaming my name and cheered for me, even the fame, the fortune could never replace my broken heart. I thought I had lost them both, my daughter and my wife, but one day Tina came back in tears. She kept apologising, _I'm so sorry daddy! Please, I-... Give me one of them chances, I promise I'll be a good girl! Here, I'll go do my homework!_ She was only nine years old then. Then I gave up. I gave up everything for her. I gave up wrestling and raised her the best I could. I scared the boys who tried to seduce her and taught her how to wrestle. At eighteen she was the best wrestler, winning competitions, small tournaments. I was so proud of her wrestling, that I didn't see that she had other dreams.

_A supermodel,_ she said, _or even a rockstar! No, an actress!_ Then she quit the ring and didn't come back for two years. I was furious with her, thinking that she had betrayed her mother, when she participated in the Dead Or Alive tournament. I thought that she maybe wanted to come back,but instead she used her new found fame to be a model, a rockstar _and_ an actress! We yelled at each other for hours because of the same subject. Then she left again, but not back to our home town. I was frightened that I actually did lose her forever, just like her mother. Depressed, I started to work for_ DOATEC,_ in the oil rig called_ DIG_, when I actually met Rig. We developed a friendship, he explained little of his past and I explained little of mine. Afterwards we just lived a life full of being drunk and sometimes sparring when we felt bored.

You couldn't imagine what I felt when I saw my daughter or maybe even my _wife_ on screen.

_Hi daddy!_ She had said. That's when it all went down...

"Daddy?"

I turn around, only to meet my daughter's beautiful blue eyes. My hearts aches as I remember those same eyes looking at me with adoration, love, so much love. Alicia... I almost call, but refrain.

As if seeing the pain and hurt in my eyes, Tina comes and sits on my lap and wraps her strong arms around me. My heart sinks as I hear her sob quietly. She knows. She always knew.

"I miss her too, Daddy. I miss her so much..." She whispers hoarsly. Wrapping my arms around her, I kiss her head and start to coo in her hair. When she cried, I always took her in my arms and streek her soft blond hair. The sight of her crying is exactly seeing Alicia crying again, right after she told me about the heart attacks. I never wanted to see her cry again, because I knew, no, _we both knew_ that it hurt like hell.

We stay like this until the sun is down and she kisses my cheek then walks back to what I believe is her cabin. I look back at what is now the moon. I can only see her warm smile and her mystically beautiful eyes. I smile slightly and think to myself,

_I told you, Alicia. She looks like you._

Then I leave, feeling my body clearing of depression.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...Bass has feelings too. I knew that there was an underlying reason for his daughter's protectiveness. Don't forget to R&R and please review****_ Hitomi's Innocence_**** and****_ Feeling The Love._**** Thanks!:)**


End file.
